In the prior art, there exists luminous panels which are used for signs, decorations and markings. However, the luminous panels of the prior art are usually powered and require electricity. Such panels are either electroluminescent, light emitting diode, neon, incandescent or fluorescent. In other words, these flat panels include as a light source an electroluminescent element, light emitting diodes, neon signs, incandescent light bulbs or fluorescent light bulbs.
The above forms of luminescent panels have several problems and inconveniences. In particular, they are usually required to be quite thick, they require the routing of a power source to them and they are usually fragile and need their light source elements replaced on a regular basis. As a result, these types of powered luminescent panels cannot be placed in areas where there is no power available, they are exposed to harsh weather or where they are subject to high weight loads.